This study focuses on whether high dose ganciclovir and foscarnet will be equivalent in controlling relapsed CMV retinitis or switching to the alternate drug will be superior to staying on the same anti-CMV drug or if a combination therapy will be superior to monotherapy for treating relapsed retinitis.